La Cabaña del Bosque
by Jack Redfield Black
Summary: ¿Malfoy amable? Harry es incapaz de dar crédito a sus ojos. Y después estaba el hecho de ese extrañ sueño con la casa del bosque... Slash! Draco x Harry!


**_Esta historia relata contenido sexual explícito y por ello esta catalogada como "M". En ella aparecen relaciones homosexuales, por lo que si no eres fan del género slash quedas avisado sobre el contenido del relato. Para los que les gusten las historias de este género aquí tenéis mi primera, y espero que no sea la última..._**

**La Cabaña del Bosque**

Aquel extraño sueño se repetía continuamente. En él se veía a sí mismo en el Bosque Prohibido. Buscaba desesperadamente entre los árboles algo que nunca llegaba a recordar. Y entonces veía al fondo algo que brillaba de manera extraña e inusual, con un brillo plateado... Se acercaba a la luz y allí, en un claro del inmenso bosque encontraba al fin lo que andaba buscando: la cabaña. Era una cabaña vieja y desvencijada que se ocultaba en lo más profundo del bosque. Hermione, que sabía la historia de Hogwarts desde los comienzos de la escuela, le había dicho que podría ser la cabaña del antiguo guardabosques que se había perdido después de tantos años y había quedado escondida entre la maleza de los altos árboles de bosque.

Cuando llegaba a la casa se asomaba por la ventana y allí veía por fin lo que ansiaba ver. Entraba en la cabaña presuroso y cerraba la puerta tras él. Dentro lo esperaba Malfoy, con una media sonrisa... y entonces despertaba.

No le había contado nada del sueño a sus amigos, no pretendía que pensaran nada extraño ni que se asustaran, pues estaba seguro de que aquello no tenía relación con el Señor Tenebroso. No aquello no tenía nada que ver, su instinto se lo decía, y muy pocas veces le fallaba...

Los días pasaban y Harry buscaba con la mirada a Malfoy, como intentando adivinar qué escondía aquel chico en su sueño. Se dio cuenta de que Malfoy también lo miraba de soslayo en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre rehuía su mirada. Se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba diferente últimamente, hasta Hermione lo había comentado en alguna ocasión. Ya no la llamaba sangre sucia, e incluso en una ocasión le había devuelto un libro que se la había caído al suelo sin el más mínimo reflejo de desprecio en su rostro.

A Harry esta situación le volvía loco. ¿Malfoy amable? ¿Malfoy bueno? Eso era imposible, se decía como si intentase negar el hecho de que el rubio que tantas veces lo había mirado con ira, ahora lo miraba con dulzura y se sonrojaba si Harry se percataba de ello. No Malfoy no podía ser bueno, se repetía, y utilizaba esto como pretexto para seguir observando al alumno de Slytherin en las clases. Lo observaba hasta lo obsesivo.

Era una calurosa tarde de abril. Harry estaba sentado a la orilla del lago bajo la sombra de un árbol. No había nadie más en los jardines, nadie más exceptuando a Malfoy. Estaba un poco más allá, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Entonces el rubio levantó la mirada como quien decide algo repentinamente. Se levantó y se sacudió le tierra que se había quedado adherida en la parte de atrás de su pantalón. Harry se quedó mirando la perfecta curva de la trasera de su enemigo, como encantado ante la vista. Deseó asirla entre sus manos... Sacudió la cabeza confundido, ¿qué le había pasado? No se atrevió a volver a levantar la mirada y no se percató de que el chico se encaminaba hacia él.

Harry seguía sumido en sus pensamientos contradictorios cuando vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que se sentaba a su lado. Giró la cabeza al tiempo de ver como Malfoy lo miraba con una sonrisa avergonzada. Harry quedó prendado de la perfección de su rostro. Parecía un ángel tallado en mármol con esa piel clara y ese rostro anguloso. Harry se percató de que miraba a Malfoy sin parpadear y demasiado tiempo. Apartó la mirada aturrullado por su comportamiento entonces oyó la dulce voz del chico que se sentaba a su lado.

- Harry... – dijo apenas en susurro. ¿Cuántas veces había ensayado ese momento? Se preguntó Harry, y pensó en lo lindo que sonaba su nombre dicho por él sin ese deje de repugnancia al que estaba habituado -. Harry – repitió como cogiendo fuerzas -, ¿conoces el Bosque Prohibido? Claro que lo conoces, que idiota soy – dijo mientras Harry notaba que la voz del chico empezaba a tener un deje de nerviosismo -. Pues verás, en lo más profundo del bosque hay una cabaña, cuentan que...

- ...perteneció al antiguo guardabosques, lo sé – completó Harry. Levantó la mirada y se vio reflejado al instante en el iris gris que lo miraba fijamente. Malfoy apartó la mirada y Harry vio como se le encendían las mejillas.

- Hace tiempo que quiero visitarla y me preguntaba si... – Draco se sentía incapaz de completar la frase. Lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido, Potter no lo acompañaría, ¿entonces porque no podía apartarlo de su cabeza?

- Me encantaría acompañarte – se oyó decir Harry y notó como el calor inundaba sus mejillas y casi notaba como éstas adquirían un tono rosado.

Malfoy no dijo nada ante aquello. Lo miró y antes de que Harry se diese cuenta le dio un beso en la colorada mejilla y se desapareció. Harry levantó la mirada en busca del chico que lo había besado y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba. Levanto su mano hacia el lugar donde hacía unos segundos se habían posado los labios del chico. Un cosquilleo de júbilo recorrió su estómago, haciendo que una parte de su ser saltase de alegría, pero entonces se dio cuenta de por qué estaba alegre y reprimió aquel sentimiento. No podía ser, no podía estar... y mucho menos de... No, aquello era imposible.

Aquella misma noche no pudo dormir, algo se lo impedía. Salió a la Sala Común y allí, sobre la mesa había un sobre en el que, con letra pulcra y estilizada, ponía su nombre con tinta verde esmeralda, el color de Slytherin, pensó. Abrió el sobre y leyó:

"A las doce de esta noche en el vestíbulo. Lleva la capa. No tardes"

Sabía quien era aunque no había firma y un rayo de alegría recorrió su espalda. Presuroso se vistió con unos vaqueros y una sudadera negra y recogió su capa del baúl. Bajó los siete pisos casi a saltos y en una ocasión casi cae sobre el Profesor Flitwick, que le había pasado desapercibido debido a su escasa altura. El vestíbulo estaba desierto y miró su reloj sin salir de debajo de la capa. Era media noche. Entonces una figura salió de una de las puertas que daban paso a las mazmorras y un chico con el pelo rubio y ojos grises inspeccionó el vestíbulo.

- Si no te quitas la capa no puedo verte, Potter – dijo en un murmullo lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry lo oyese. Se acercó hasta el chico y lo cubrió con la capa invisible. Ambos se miraron, pero no dijeron nada.

Apenas cabían bajo la capa de Harry así que tenían que andar muy ceca el uno del otro. Harry notó el cuerpo del chico junto al suyo. Sin darse cuenta Harry alargó la mano y agarró la mano de su acompañante.

- Guíame – le susurró al oído.

Malfoy se aferró a la mano que él le había tendido y, con las manos enlazadas llegaron al linde del bosque.

Entonces Harry soltó la mano de Draco y se quitó la capa.

- No vamos a necesitarla – dijo y emprendió el camino detrás de Malfoy que lo guiaba hacia el interior del bosque.

Un ruido interrumpió la silenciosa caminata. Draco se giró expectante esperando que hubiese sido Harry, pero el ojiverde le dio a entender con una mirada que él no había sido. El ruido se repitió un poco más cerca. Algo se acercaba. Hary reaccionó justo a tiempo. Se lanzó encima de Malfoy apartándolo de la trayectoria de una araña tan grande como ellos. Apuntó con su varita con núcleo de pluma de fénix y gritó: "Araña éximen" y la araña quedó inconsciente sobre el frío suelo del bosque.

Entonces Harry volvió su cara al frente y se percató de que estaba encima de Malfoy. Fue a levantarse aunque una parte de sí no lo deseaba, una parte de él quería quedarse allí. Y esa parte tiró de él hacia abajo materializada en el brazo de Draco. Sus narices se rozaban y Harry notaba el frío aliento de Malfoy en su frente y se dejó llevar por el dulce aroma de los labios del que había sido su enemigo.

Al principio no sabía qué estaba pasando. Hasta que se percató del suave roce de los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos y correspondió al beso. No supo exactamente cómo, pero de pronto se encontró de pie y agarró la cintura de Malfoy que enredaba sus finos dedos en el pelo oscuro de Harry intentando despeinarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Harry subió una de las manos hasta la barbilla del rubio y la asió con dulzura mientras provocaba que éste separase los labios lo suficiente para dejar paso a conocerse por el espacio por donde escapaban las palabras. Malfoy dejó que Harry se adentrara en él mientras seguía agarrando su barbilla. Notó en suave y dulce roce de su lengua y el magnífico sabor de los labios de Harry. Y entonces lo perdió. Malfoy abrió los ojos desconcertados y vio que Harry se había separado de él y lo miraba arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

- Esto no está bien – masculló para sí.

- ¿El qué no está bien? – preguntó Draco aún desorientado -. ¿Quieres que sigamos hasta la cabaña? ¿Es eso?

- ¡No! – gritó Harry -. No es esa estúpida cabaña eres tú. ¿Qué me has hecho? Un conjuro, una poción,... ¿Qué?

- No te he hecho nada – dijo mientras lo miraba desconcertado y se dio cuenta de que no quería perderlo, si es que alguna vez en los últimos minutos Harry se le había entregado -. Yo te quiero.

- ¡Exacto! – bramó de nuevo Harry -. Pero eres un tío y yo no... yo no... no quiero a un tío – dijo pausadamente como si intentase convencerse a sí mismo de que era así.

- Harry... – Draco notó cómo la mano le temblaba -. Tú, me has besado – dijo mientras se acercaba a él. -. ¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

- Draco – lo había llamado por su nombre de pila -. Draco... para, esto no está bien – le dijo al rubio que se separó de Harry.

Entonces Malfoy levantó una de sus manos y cogió a Harry por la barbilla para que lo mirase a la cara.

- Si no te gusta, detenme – dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba.

Sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse en un intenso beso, pero esta vez fue Harry quien dejó que Malfoy entrara en él notando el frío roce de su lengua junto a la suya. Malfoy subió una de las manos hasta la nuca de Harry y lo atrajo más hacia sí y un gemido ahogado se colapsó en garganta de Harry.

Entre raíces de árboles y tierra, Harry besaba a Malfoy, bebiendo de cada uno de sus labios mientras andaban sin separase hasta la cabaña del Bosque.

Entraron ambos a la vez. La cabaña estaba limpia, con una cama grande que parecía recién comprada. Harry miraba todo intentando asimilar el hecho de que aún tenía la cintura de Malfoy agarrada con uno de los brazos.

- ¿No pensarías que te iba a traer a una cabaña mugrienta y llena de moho, no? – rió Draco mientras acercaba sus labios al cuello de Harry.

Harry empujó a Malfoy encima de la cama y admiró su cuerpo moldeado por el quiditch. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de mármol de Draco adivinando el deseo con el que lo miraba Harry.

El ojiverde no le hizo esperar y acercándose con lentitud se sentó a su lado. Extendió una mano y acarició el abdomen de Draco, que lo atrajo hacia sí con una de sus manos. Harry se tumbó junto a él despacio, y vio como Malfoy se ponía de rodillas y se quitaba ante él la sudadera verde oscura que llevaba. El pecho de su ¿enemigo? se dibujó ante él como la más bella de las esculturas griegas.

Draco admiró la belleza que le daba a Harry ese estado entre el desconcierto y el deseo. Sonrió nuevamente mientras se inclinaba sobre el chico que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el acompasado ritmo de los besos de Malfoy primero sobre los suyos, después por el cuello. Harry notaba como unas manos se introducían por la parte baja de su sudadera. Apartó los labios de Malfoy el tiempo suficiente como para quitársela e inmediatamente volvió a sucumbir bajo los besos del rubio.

Podía sentir el cuerpo de Malfoy anclado entre sus piernas y la palpitante erección del que hasta hacía unos segundos había sido su enemigo. Malfoy separó los labios de los de Harry que se quejó de ello con una mirada. Pero a pesar de que sus labios no se tocaban, Harry podía notar la respiración entrecortada de Draco a unos escasos centímetros de sus labios. Sus narices se rozaban, sus labios apenas se tocaban en algún roce repentino no buscado, pero sus pechos desnudos ya no se tocaban y habían dado paso a una mano fría que bajaba buscando la manera de quitarle el vaquero a Harry.

El chico apartó de sí a Malfoy y lo miró con rostro impenetrable. El rubio ya estaba temiendo otra escena de escepticismo como la acontecida en el bosque, cuando para su sorpresa – y su agrado – vio como Harry se le facilitaba la tarea, apartándose con tranquilidad y velocidad ansiosa los vaqueros, dejando a la vista un slip ajustado y blanco que dejaba ver la perfección de aquella zona en la que se cumplían las más oscuras de las fantasías del chico.

Malfoy levantó la mirada y se encontró con la profunda mirada de Harry que lo atravesaba esperando que diese él el siguiente paso. Ambos se miraron, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, suspendidos en la inocencia de la primera vez, hasta que Harry, turbado por la situación y sonrojándose, apartó la mirada. Ése fue el momento que Draco necesitó para percatarse de cuál sería sus siguiente movimiento y en un gesto rápido, casi felino y con un destello de deseo en sus pupilas, se abalanzó a aquella zona prohibida y bajó con lentitud el slip. Harry observó cada momento, intentando grabarlo en su memoria. Vio como Malfoy agarraba su miembro erecto, pendiente de excitación. Draco lo miró con deseo y levantó la mirada esperando que Harry aceptase aquello que iba a hacer. "¿Iría demasiado rápido?", pensó.

- Adelante – le animó Harry agarrando la nuca de Malfoy y acercándole al punto en el que se unían sus piernas. Hasta que notó el suave roce de los labios del chico, que provocaron un estremecimiento de placer que recorrió su espalda. El placer fue aumentando mientras Malfoy introducía su erección más en su boca y absorbía del cuerpo de Harry. La espalda del ojiverde se curvaba de placer mientras hundía sus dedos aún más entre los sedosos cabellos del rubio pidiendo más. Los gemidos de placer se agolpaban en su garganta, dificultando su tarea de contenerlos.

Malfoy se apartó un segundo y miró a Harry que lo observó con reproche.

- No te contengas, no nos oyen – le dijo y automáticamente volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia aquella zona de deseo que introducía y sacaba de él con ritmo medio, no demasiado rápido, pero incansable, sirviendo a las arremetidas que le daba Harry con su cadera pidiendo más.

Harry supo que se venía, que no aguantaría mucho más si el rubio seguía haciéndole sentir de aquélla deliciosa manera. Cogió la cabeza de Draco y la levantó hasta que quedó de nuevo a la altura de sus labios. No esperó a que éste le preguntase que ocurría y le selló los labios. El dulce sabor de Lso labios de Harry hizo que Malfoy se olvidara de aquello que tenía que decirle. Apenas fue consciente de que Harry se tumbaba junto a él y de que el ojiverde poco a poco le estaba bajando los vaqueros dejando su erección al aire. Sus cuerpos entonces se encontraron en su plenitud. Sus cueros se fundieron en uno con facilidad, pues ya no había ropa que estorbase en medio del maremágnum de besos y caricias. Entonces Harry separó sus labios de los del rubio y fue bajando por su garganta, besando su pecho, hasta que llegaba aquella zona inexplorada para él. Rozó con su lengua el miembro erecto del chico y siguió bajando hasta que llegó hasta sus testículos. Entonces volvió a subir y, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Malfoy con una de sus manos, introdujo la erección del rubio dentro de sí saboreando cada ápice de piel que rozaba sus labios. Sentía cómo la piel de Malfoy se calentaba bajo la influencia de sus labios y su lengua y cómo el rubio perdía el control que había mantenido momentos antes y se dejaba llevar por Harry al éxtasis...

.

**_Este es mi primer ff q escribo en el que incluyo dos novedades para mí: el Lemmon y el Slash. Espero que les guste y espero impaciente vuestras críticas (ya sean buenas o malas) y, quién sabe, quizás continúe la historia..._**


End file.
